We Love You
by AngeLeeteuk
Summary: "Hyung, ini sudah malam. Aksi ngambeknya kau tunda saja, ne?"/"Hyung, ada apa dengan Leeteuk Hyung? Kalian tidak bertengkar, kan?"/"Apa yang dikatakan Kyu itu benar, Hyung?"/ Sebuah fict brothership ttg Uri Leader, Leeteuk Oppa, ditunggu RnR nya, Chingu


**Genre : Brothership**

**Rating : Fiction T **

**Cast : Leeteuk, Kyuhyun, Donghae and other Member.**

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD.I own only the plot.**

**Warning : Typos, Geje , Don't like it? Don't read it please.**

**Summary :** "Hyung, ini sudah malam. Aksi ngambeknya kau tunda saja, ne?"/"Hyung, ada apa dengan Leeteuk Hyung? Kalian tidak bertengkar, kan?"/"Apa yang dikatakan Kyu itu benar, Hyung?"/

Tadinya mau post fict spesial ulang tahun Kyu Oppa, tapi belum selesai diketik, jadi post ini dulu sebagai pengganti sementara. Mian kalo banyak typo, gaje dan lainnya ^^

We Love You

Lelah. Mungkin satu kata itu yang dapat menggambarkan apa yang dirasakan oleh member dari sebuah boyband ternama di Korea Selatan, bahkan di seluruh dunia, Super Junior. Bagaimana mereka tidak lelah, jika mereka semua baru menyelesaikan serentetan jadwal mereka nyaris mendekati pukul 2 pagi waktu setempat. Sedangkan hari esok mereka juga sudah memiliki seabrek jadwal yang dimulai sejak pagi hari.

Terlihat beberapa member tergeletak di lantai ruang tengah dorm lantai 12. Donghae memejamkan matanya sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di kaki sofa. Shindong membiarkan tubuhnya bersentuhan dengan karpet tebal yang ada di depan sofa. Sedangkan Kangin sudah berada antara sadar dan tidak di atas sofa. Lalu dimanakah Leeteuk? Sang leader yang juga menempati dorm di lantai 12 ini.

Cklek!

Suara pintu yang terbuka sama sekali tak mengusik kegiatan tiga namja yang sedang melepas lelah mereka. Untuk apa mereka repot-repot membuka mata jika mereka tahu siapa yang masuk ke dalam dorm mereka ini.

Leeteuk, orang yang membuka pintu tadi, tersenyum melihat ketiga dongsaeng tampannya memejamkan mata di ruang tengah. Ia tahu, belum ada satupun dari mereka bertiga yang sudah benar-benar tertidur. Ia berjalan mendekat. Berdiri tepat di hadapan mereka bertiga.

"Pindahlah ke kamar. Hari ini sangat dingin, kalau kalian disini, kalian bisa sakit," ucap Leeteuk lembut.

Tak ada jawaban. Sepertinya mereka masih enggan untuk menggerakkan tubuh mereka walau hanya berjalan ke kamar mereka yang tidak terlalu jauh.

"Ya! Kalian mengacuhkanku," ucap Leeteuk sebal.

Donghae tersenyum dengan mata tetap tertutup. Kangin dan Shindong langsung membuka mata mereka begitu mendengar gerutuan Leeteuk.

"Aish, Hyung, kau membuat kantukku menghilang," Kangin ikut menggerutu.

"Arra, Hyung, aku akan ke kamar," Shindong menurut. Ia langsung berjalan gontai menuju kamarnya.

Kini tersisa Donghae, Kangin dan Leeteuk. Donghae dan Kangin kini sudah benar-benar membuka mata mereka. Menatap intens ke arah Leeteuk yang masih sedikit merasa sebal.

"Hyung, ini sudah malam. Aksi ngambeknya kau tunda saja, ne? Sekarang ayo kita ke kamar dan istirahat," ajak Donghae. Ia bangun dari duduknya dan berjalan menghampiri Leeteuk. Ia langsung menggandeng tangan Leeteuk untuk berjalan menuju kamar mereka.

"Kangin-ah, kau segera ke kamarmu," ucap Leeteuk sedikit keras agar Kangin tetap mendengar suaranya.

"Ne, Hyung," jawab Kangin tak kalah kerasnya.

Ia pun berjalan menuju kamarnya dan segera memulai penjelajahannya di alam mimpi. Dan kini hanya kesunyian yang terasa di dorm tersebut. Tak ada lagi suara-suara dari member yang tengah beristirahat. Hanya suara detik jam lah yang terdengar memenuhi ruangan itu. Jadi, kita biarkan sejenak mereka menikmati istirahat singkat mereka.

~We Love You~

Hari kembali berganti. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi waktu setempat. Matahari pun sudah bersinar dengan sangat terangnya. Namun sepertinya hal itu sama sekali tak mengusik seorang namja berwajah malaikat. Ia masih terlelap dalam tidurnya.

"Tumben sekali Leeteuk Hyung belum bangun. Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Donghae yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi bergumam. Sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan Hyung tersayangnya itu.

Ia berjalan mendekati tempat tidur Leeteuk. Sedikit tersenyum melihat ketenangan dari wajah sang Leader saat tertidur. Namun tersirat juga sedikit rasa khawatir saat melihat gurat lelah yang jelas kentara saat Leeteuk tak memakai _make-up_ seperti sekarang. Ya, Donghae dan seluruh member Super Junior sudah sangat tahu bagaimana _work a holic_nya Ledaer tersayang mereka ini.

"Hyung, sudah jam 9 pagi. Kau tidak bangun? Bukankah kau pagi ini ada jadwal," Donghae berucap pelan sambil mengguncang bahu Leeteuk.

Leeteuk menggeliat kecil mendapat sentuhan dari Donghae. Tak perlu waktu lama, kedua mata indah milik Leeteuk telah terbuka. Donghae tersenyum dengan sangat manis untuk menyambut Hyungnya itu.

"Pagi, Hyung," sapa Donghae.

"Pagi, Hae-ah. Mianhae aku merepotkanmu," ucap Leeteuk tulus.

"Ani, Hyung. Kau sama sekali tak merepotkanku. Sekarang lebih baik Hyung bergegas mandi. Aku akan melihat ke dorm bawah apa Wookie sudah membuat sarapan," Donghae berucap sambil bangkit dari posisinya dan berjalan meninggalkan kamar mereka.

Leeteuk tersenyum dan langsung bangkit menuju kamar mandi. Ia sedikit memijat pelipisnya yang terasa pening. Ya, sejak tadi malam, Leeteuk merasakan kepalanya terus menerus berdenyut. Tapi ia sama sekali tak menunjukkannya di hadapan dongsaengnya. Ia tak ingin dongsaengnya khawatir padanya.

"Aish, kenapa rasa sakitnya belum hilang juga. Tidak biasanya. Kalau begini, jadwalku bisa berantakan. Kau tidak boleh menyerah, Leetuk. Harus semangat untuk semua dongsaengmu. Jangan kalah oleh rasa sakit yang tak seberapa ini," Leeteuk mensugesti dirinya sendiri dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi.

Sementara itu di dorm bawah, semua member Super Junior –minus Siwon dan Yesung- sudah siap di meja makan. Mereka tengah menunggu kehadiran dari Leader mereka.

"Hae, kau sudah membangunkan Leeteuk Hyung?" Shindong membuka suaranya.

"Sudah, kok, Hyung. Mungkin Leeteuk Hyung masih mandi. Pagi ini, kan, Leeteuk Hyung ada _shooting_ WGM, pasti Leeteuk Hyung segera datang ke bawah," Donghae memberi jawaban.

"Tapi ini sudah terlalu lama, Hae. Apa kau yakin, Leeteuk Hyung baik-baik saja?" Kangin bertanya dengan nada cemas.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Kangin-ah."

Kangin dan semua member menoleh ke asal suara. Terlihat Leeteuk yang berjalan menghampiri mereka. Leeteuk terlihat sudah rapi dengan kaos berwarna putih yang dilapisi sweater berwarna hitam. Serta celana jeans hitam yang menutup kaki jenjangnya.

"Mianhae aku membuat kalian lama menunggu," Leeteuk berucap sambil menunjukkan _Angelic Smile_nya.

"Gwaenchana, Hyung. Kami hanya khawatir padamu. Kalau begitu, sekarang Hyung duduk dan kita mulai sarapan, ne?" Sungmin berucap sambil menarik tangan Leeteuk untuk duduk di kursi yang ada tepat di samping kanannya.

Leeteuk tersenyum dan langsung duduk. Setelah berdo'a, mereka pun mulai menyantap sarapan pagi mereka. Semua member makan dengan lahapnya. Sesekali mereka membicarakan tentang show mereka atau kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Ditengah riuh rendah suara dari dongsaengnya, Leeteuk terlihat tidak bernafsu untuk makan. Perutnya terasa sedikit mual. Kepalanya pun semakin terasa pusing.

"Hyung, kau kenapa?" Ryeowook yang berada tak jauh dari Leeteuk menyadari sikap Leeteuk yang berbeda.

"Ah, ani, Wookie-ah. Aku sudah terlambat. Aku pergi dulu, ne? Annyeong."

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Leeteuk bangkit dari duduknya meninggalkan ruang makan juga semua dongsaengnya yang menatapnya tak mengerti. Ditambah lagi saat mereka melihat ke arah piring sang Leader yang sepertinya sama sekali tak tersentuh.

"Hyung, ada apa dengan Leeteuk Hyung? Kalian tidak bertengkar, kan?" Ryeowook mengarahkan pandangannya pada Donghae.

"Anniyo. Aku dan Leeteuk Hyung baik-baik saja," Donghae menjawab dengan wajah bingung. Sedikit tak mengerti ada apa dengan Hyung tersayangnya itu.

"Lalu kenapa Leeteuk Hyung bersikap seperti itu? Sarapannya pun tak tersentuh. Dia bisa sakit jika menjalani aktivitasnya yang padat itu tanpa sarapan," kini Eunhyuk yang menunjukkan kekhawatirannya.

"Biar nanti siang aku ke lokasi _shooting_Leeteuk Hyung. Kebetulan aku hari ini kosong. Wookie Hyung bisa buatkan makan siang untuk Leeteuk Hyung, kan?" Kyuhyun memberikan alternatif.

"Ne, Kyu. Sebelum berangkat nanti aku akan buatkan bekal makan siang untuk Leeteuk Hyung."

"Kalau ada apa-apa, segera kabari kami, Kyu. Arraseo?" Kangin berpesan pada Kyuhyun.

"Ne, Appa. Arraseo."

Mereka pun kembali melanjutkan sarapan mereka yang sempat tertunda karena sikap Leeteuk. Setelah ini, Kangin, Shindong, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Donghae juga Ryeowook akan pergi memenuhi jadwal mereka. Yang tertinggal di dorm hanyalah Kyuhyun yang memang sedang tidak ada jadwal.

~We Love You~

"Mian, Ahjussi, dimana ruang tunggu untuk Leeteuk Hyung?"

Kyuhyun baru saja sampai di lokasi _shooting_ Leeteuk. Setelah menerima petunjuk dari salah satu staf, Kyuhyun segera menghampiri Hyungnya yang tengah menunggu pengambilan gambar selanjutnya.

Saat Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam ruang tunggu Leeteuk, dilihatnya Leeteuk tengah memejamkan matanya. Kyuhyun pun mengambil langkah pelan untuk mendekati Hyungnya itu. Tak ingin mengganggu Hyungnya yang sedang istirahat. Kyuhyun melirik jam tangannya. Sudah hampir jam 1 siang. Walau tidak tega, tapi Kyuhyun harus membangunkan Hyungnya itu. Ia tak ingin Leeteuk melewatkan makan siangnya seperti ia melewatkan sarapan pagi tadi.

"Hyung," ucap Kyuhyun pelan tepat di samping Leeteuk.

Leeteuk yang merasa mendengar suara Kyuhyun membuka matanya pelan. Tanpa sadar, salah satu tangannya memijat pelan pelipisnya. Ia pun bangkit dari posisinya dan memberikan senyumnya saat matanya mulai dapat menangkap dengan jelas semua yang ada di hadapannya.

"Kau kemari, Kyu? Kenapa tidak memberitahuku lebih dulu," Leeteuk berucap dengan suara yang sedikit parau.

"Aku bosan di dorm sendirian, Hyung, makanya aku memutuskan untuk kemari sambil membawakanmu makan siang. Pagi tadi kau, kan, tidak sempat sarapan," Kyuhyun berkata lembut.

"Ah, gomawo, Kyu. Harusnya kau tidak perlu repot-repot seperti ini, Kyu. Aku bisa mencari makan siang di luar."

Kyuhyun bangkit dari posisinya, yang tadi jongkok beralih duduk di sebelah Leeteuk. Ia menyerahkan kotak bekal yang ia bawa pada Leeteuk.

"Hyung mau mencari makan siang di dalam mimpi hmm? Jelas-jelas Hyung sedang tidur saat aku datang. Lalu kapan Hyung akan makan siang? Apa kau selalu seperti ini, Hyung?"

Leeteuk tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Walau terdengar sedikit kasar, tapi ia tahu, Kyuhyun peduli padanya. Begitu juga dengan member yang lain.

"Itu hanya kebetulan, Kyu. Saat _break_, aku belum merasa lapar. Lebih baik aku gunakan waktu istirahat itu untuk tidur, kan?" Leeteuk berkata sambil tersenyum.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas mendengar ucapan Leeteuk. Sedikit tak mengerti mengapa Hyungnya ini selalu terkesan memaksakan dirinya. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sandaran sofa saat Leeteuk tengah memakan bekal yang ia bawakan. Berfikir untuk menghabiskan waktunya siang ini di lokasi _shooting_ Hyungnya ini.

"Kau tidak makan, Kyu?" tanya Leeteuk di tengah aktivitas makannya yang sepenglihatan Kyuhyun terasa sangat lama.

"Aku sudah makan sebelum ke sini tadi, Hyung. Lebih baik Hyung segera habiskan makanan itu. Sebentar lagi pengambilan gambar Hyung, kan? Kenapa Hyung terlihat lebih lama seperti itu makannya? Apa makanan buatan Wookie Hyung kali ini tidak enak?" Kyuhyun bertanya panjang lebar.

Leeteuk tertawa pelan sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun tadi. "Aku sudah bilang, kan, Kyu. Aku masih belum merasa lapar. Aku juga ...," ucapan Leeteuk tiba-tiba berhenti. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya dan bergegas berlari menuju kamar mandi. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya berlari menyusul Hyungnya itu dengan wajah khawatir.

"Hyung, gwaenchana?" tanya Kyuhyun dari balik pintu kamar mandi.

Tak ada jawaban dari Leetuk. Kyuhyun hanya mendengar suara keran air yang mengalir. Membuat rasa cemasnya bertambah berkali lipat. Tak lama, Leeteuk keluar dari kamar mandi. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit pucat.

"Hyung, gwaenchana? Apa kau sakit? Kita pulang saja, ne?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan sangat khawatir.

"Nan gwaenchana, Kyu. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku akan menyelesaikan _shooting_ku hari ini," ucap Leeteuk pelan. Sebenarnya Leeteuk makin merasakan sakit di kepalanya. Hanya saja ia tak ingin semakin membuat Kyuhyun khawatir.

"Apanya yang baik-baik saja, Hyung? Apa kau tidak lihat wajahmu yang pucat ini? Ayolah, Hyung, kita kembali ke dorm, ne? Aku tak ingin kau _collaps_, Hyung," kini Kyuhyun memelas pada Leeteuk. Ia tahu, Hyungnya itu sangat keras kepala.

"Anniyo, Kyu. Kalau aku kembali ke dorm sekarang, akan merugikan banyak pihak, Kyu."

"Tapi, Hyung..."

"Leeteuk-ssi, saatnya Anda _take_."

Ucapan dari salah satu staf produksi itu menghentikan dengan sangat terpaksa perdebatan antara Kyuhyun dan Leeteuk. Leeteuk mengangguk ke arah staf tersebut sebelum kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Aku pergi dulu, ne? Kalau kau mau langsung kembali ke dorm, tidak apa-apa. Tapi kalau masih mau disini, tunggu aku di ruangan tadi saja, ne?"

"Aku akan menunggu sampai Hyung selesai _shooting_."

Leeteuk tersenyum dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sendiri mengikuti langkah Leeteuk dan melihat Leeteuk dari sisi set.

"_Cut_! Ada apa denganmu Leeteuk-ssi? Kita sudah mengulang adegan ini beberapa kali," sang sutradara menegur Leeteuk saat untuk kesekian kalinya Leeteuk melakukan kesalahan.

"Mianhamnida. Jeongmal mianhamnida," Leeteuk berucap sambil menundukkan tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun yang melihat hal itu jadi gemas dengan tingkah Hyungnya. Ia berjalan masuk ke dalam set dan mengangkat tubuh Hyungnya itu.

"Kau perlu istirahat, Hyung," ucap Kyuhyun tajam.

"Anni, Kyu. Aku baik-baik saja," bantah Leeteuk.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Sudah sangat tidak aneh dengan sikap Hyungnya ini. Ia pun menghadapkan dirinya ke arah sutradara yang terkejut dengan kehadiran Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba.

"Hari ini Leeteuk Hyung sedang kurang sehat. Bolehkah Leeteuk Hyung menyelesaikan _shooting_nya hari ini?" Kyuhyun meminta izin pada sutradara.

"Kyu!"

Kyuhyun sama sekali tak menghiraukan protesan dari Leeteuk. Ia tak bisa membiarkan Hyungnya itu melanjutkan _shooting_nya. Wajah Leeteuk terlihat semakin pucat. Dan Kyuhyun tahu, Leeteuk berusaha keras untuk menahan sakit yang mungkin sedang ia rasakan. Terlihat dari Leeteuk yang beberapa kali mengulang kesalahan yang sama. Bukan ciri Leeteuk sama sekali.

"Ah, kalau memang keadaannya seperti itu, _shooting_ kita selesaikan sampai disini. Leeteuk-ssi, istirahatlah. _Shooting_ akan kita lanjutkan dua hari lagi," ucap sutradara bijak.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan membungkukkan tubuhnya sebagai tanda terima kasih. Ia pun bergegas membawa Leeteuk ke ruang tunggunya dan membereskan barang-barang milik Leeteuk.

"Kyu, harusnya kau tidak perlu seperti itu," Leeteuk terlihat masih memprotes tindakan Kyuhyun tadi.

Kyuhyun sama sekali tak menghiraukan protesan Leeteuk. Ia tetap menyibukkan dirinya dengan membereskan barang-barang Leeteuk. Sementara Leeteuk ia suruh untuk duduk di sofa sambil menunggunya menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

"Kyu," Leeteuk kembali berucap saat tak mendapatkan respon dari Magnaenya itu.

Kyuhyun menarik nafas dan menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah Leeteuk.

"Lalu aku harus membiarkan Hyung memaksakan diri seperti tadi? Ani, Hyung. Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu terus menerus memaksakan diri seperti itu. Kau bisa saja pingsan jika terus memaksa untuk melanjutkan _shooting_mu tadi."

"Tapi, Kyu..."

"Aku tidak mau tahu, Hyung. Sekarang kita kembali ke dorm dan Hyung harus istirahat. Ayo!"

Leeteuk menghela nafas pasrah. Dengan terpaksa ia mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun. Sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya saat berpapasan dengan beberapa kru. Di depannya, Kyuhyun terlihat sedang mengetikkan sesuatu di _smartphone_nya. Ia sesekali melirik ke arah Hyungnya yang berada beberapa langkah dibelakangnya.

~We Love You~

"Aish, Hyung, bukankah kami sudah sering mengatakan padamu untuk memperhatikan kesehatanmu. Pikirkanlah dirimu sendiri sekali-kali, Hyung," Kangin memprotes Leeteuk begitu ia kembali dari jadwalnya.

"Lalu sekarang kenapa Hyung masih duduk di sini? Kenapa tidak istirahat di kamarmu?" kini Donghae ikut protes melihat Leeteuk yang terduduk di ruang tengah dorm atas.

"Kalian berisik sekali, sih, Hyung," Kyuhyun memprotes kehebohan dari dua Hyung di hadapannya ini. Kepalanya pusing mendengar ocehan tak penting dua Hyungnya itu.

Kangin dan Donghae langsung menghadiahi tatapan tajam pada Kyuhyun yang dibalas Kyuhyun dengan santai.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyuruh Leeteuk Hyung istirahat, Kyu?" Sungmin bertanya dengan lembut.

"Sudah sejak tadi aku menyuruh Leeteuk Hyung istirahat, Hyung. Sejak kami pulang dari lokasi _shooting_ Leeteuk Hyung. Dan sejak siang tadi, Leeteuk Hyung sudah istirahat dengan baik. Baru setengah jam yang lalu Leeteuk Hyung keluar dari kamarnya," Kyuhyun memberi penjelasan pada Hyungdeulnya yang baru tiba. Bahkan Siwon dan Yesung pun pulang ke dorm saat tahu Leeteuk sakit.

"Apa yang dikatakan Kyu itu benar, Hyung? Dia menjagamu dengan baik, kan, selama kami belum kembali?" Eunhyuk bertanya.

Leeteuk tersenyum kecil mendengar pertanyaan Eunhyuk. Ditambah lagi saat ia melihat Kyuhyun memberikan _deathglare_nya pada Eunhyuk.

"Ne, Hyukkie. Kyu menjagaku dengan sangat baik. Ia bahkan menjadi sangat bawel sejak siang tadi," Leeteuk menjawab dengan suara yang sedikit parau.

Donghae langsung duduk tepat di sisi kanan Leeteuk setelah Leeteuk menjawab pertanyaan Eunhyuk. Sedangkan Eunhyuk, Kangin, Shindong, Sungmin, Yesung, Ryeowook dan Siwon duduk mengelilingi Leeteuk. Mereka menatap wajah Leeteuk yang memang terlihat jauh lebih pucat dari biasanya. Tak ayal, raut khawatir tak mampu ditutupi dari wajah mereka. Leeteuk menghela nafas melihat tatapan dari semua dongsaengnya itu.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu," Leeteuk akhirnya berucap.

Kyuhyun yang berada di sisi kiri Leeteuk, yang sedang sibuk dengan PSPnya itu, melihat ke arah Hyungdeulnya saat mendengar ucapan Leeteuk. Ia terkikik kecil melihat wajah Hyungdeulnya itu. Bukan karena ia tidak khawatir pada sang Leader, hanya saja Kyuhyun sudah tahu seperti apa Leader mereka itu. Jadi Kyuhyun sama sekali tak menunjukkan kekhawatirannya itu di hadapan Leeteuk.

"Mereka, kan, hanya mengkhawatirkanmu, Hyung," Kyuhyun akhirnya bersuara saat melihat Hyungdeulnya tak ada yang berkomentar.

"Tapi aku tidak suka dikhawatirkan, Kyu," Leeteuk mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Kalau Hyung tak ingin kami khawatir, Hyung harus bisa menjaga diri Hyung. Berhenti mementingkan orang lain. Berhenti memaksakan diri ketika Hyung sudah tidak merasa sanggup menjalani aktivitas Hyung. Kalau Hyung masih belum merubah sikap _work a holic_ milik Hyung itu, kami tak akan berhenti mengkhawatirkanmu, Hyung," Kyuhyun berucap panjang lebar, mewakili apa yang ingin dikatakan Hyungdeul lainnya.

"Kyu benar, Hyung. Kami sangat menyayangimu. Kau adalah sosok Hyung yang sangat baik untuk kami. Posisimu di Super Junior bukan hanya sebagai sosok Leader, tapi juga sosok Hyung yang sangat menjaga kami. Dan kami tak ingin melihatmu sakit seperti ini, Hyung," Yesung menambahkan ucapan Kyuhyun.

Leeteuk menatap semua dongsaengnya dengan tatapan sayu. Ia sangat mengerti kalau semua dongsaengnya itu bermaksud baik padanya. Hanya saja, sebagai yang tertua sekaligus Leader di grup Super Junior ini, membuat Leeteuk berfikir kalau dirinya harus terlihat lebih kuat dari dongsaengnya. Terutama dari segi fisik. Selain karena tak ingin membuat dongsaengnya khawatr, tapi juga karena Leeteuk tidak ingin membuat jadwal mereka berantakan.

"Mendengarmu sakit membuat seluruh tubuhku lemas, Hyung. Kalau saja bisa, sejak siang tadi aku sudah ada di dorm dan menjagamu," Eunhyuk menambahkan.

"Ne, kau adalah Hyung terbaik kami, seperti yang Yesung Hyung katakan. Dan rasanya kami ikut sakit saat melihatmu seperti ini, Hyung. Berjanjilah untuk lebih memikirkan dirimu, Hyung. Jangan hanya memikirkan kami atau orang lain," Siwon memohon pada Leeteuk.

Leeteuk tersenyum kecil melihat semua bentuk perhatian dari dongsaengdeulnya. Mereka semua memang akan terlihat kompak seperti ini jika kondisi tubuhnya sedang tak bisa diajak kompromi seperti hari ini.

"Mianhae sudah membuat kalian khawatir," ucap Leeteuk tulus.

"Gwaenchana, Hyung. Sesekali biar kami yang memperhatikanmu," ucap Ryeowook dengan senyum manisnya.

"Benar. Selama ini selalu Hyung yang memperhatikan kami. Kali ini biarkan kami yang melakukan hal itu untukmu, Hyung," Sungmin mendukung ucapan Ryeowook.

"Berapa lama _shooting_mu ditunda, Hyung?" tanya Kangin.

"Dua hari. Setelah itu aku akan kembali menjalani _shooting_. Waeyo?

"Kalau begitu, selama dua hari ini kau harus istirahat total, Hyung. Kau tidak boleh melakukan kegiatan apapun. Kalau perlu kau istirahat di dorm saat perform di Music Bank besok malam," Donghae berucap semangat.

"Ani. Aku akan tetap ikut perform besok malam. Tidak mungkin kalian tampil tanpaku. Apa yang akan difikirkan ELF nanti. Mereka pasti akan khawatir."

Kesembilan member Super Junior memutar bola matanya bosan mendengar ucapan Leeteuk. Selalu seperti ini. Leeteuk hanya memikirkan perasaan ELF, tanpa memikirkan kondisi tubuhnya sendiri. Bukan berarti mereka tidak memikirkan perasaan ELF. Hanya saja untuk kasus Leeteuk kali ini, mereka benar-benar merasa Leeteuk perlu istirahat total.

"Ayolah, Hyung. Sekali saja turuti kami," Kangin berkata pelan dengan tatapan memohon pada Leeteuk.

"Kangin Hyung benar, Hyung. ELF pasti akan lebih khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu padamu saat kita perform besok. Kau juga tahu kan kalau mata ELF itu sangat tajam. Sepandai apapun kita menutupi keadaan kita, ELF pasti akan mengetahuinya," Shindong ikut menyumbangkan pendapatnya.

"Pokoknya aku akan ikut perform besok," Leeteuk bersikukuh.

"Arraseo, Hyung. Kau akan ikut perform besok, tapi kau harus janji, malam ini sampai menjelang perform besok, kau harus istirahat total. Setelah perform besok pun begitu. Sampai waktu _break shooting_mu selesai lusa. Kalau Hyung tidak mau, maka jangan salahkan kami yang tidak akan membiarkan Hyung ikut perform besok. Bagaimana?" tawar Kyuhyun.

Leeteuk terlihat mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sedikit sebal dengan penawaran Kyuhyun. Ia sangat tahu arti dari kata istirahat total yang sejak tadi Kyuhyun ucapkan. Itu artinya ia harus benar-benar beristirahat tanpa melakukan aktivitas apapun yang berat dengan ada satu atau dua dongsaengnya yang akan menjaganya. Leeteuk selalu merasa seperti dipenjara jika seperti itu.

"Ah, Kyu benar. Kalau Hyung tidak mau, maka besok kami akan mengurung Hyung di dorm agar Hyung tidak bisa ikut perform," Kangin menambahkan ancaman pada Leader mereka itu.

Semua member, minus Leeteuk tentunya, tersenyum sumringah mendengar penawaran dari Kyuhyun dan Kangin. Cara ini memang terbilang cukup ampuh untuk membuat Leader mereka itu benar-benar istirahat. Apalagi yang melancarkan serangannya adalah sosok Appa di Super Junior. Membuat senyum di wajah member yang lain semakin lebar.

"Arraseo. Aku akan menuruti kalian. Sudah puas eoh?" Leeteuk bertanya gemas.

Kyuhyun tertawa melihat aksi ngambek Leeteuk. Ia memeluk Leeteuk dari samping untuk menunjukkan kalau ia dan yang lain sangat menyayangi Leeteuk.

"Kami melakukan semua ini karena kami menyayangimu, Hyung. Kami ingin kau cepat kembali sehat. Tidak terlihat pucat dan lemas seperti sekarang ini. Semakin lama kau sakit, akan semakin banyak ELF yang khawatir, kan? Karena ELF juga kami semua begitu mencintai _Angel Without Wings_ yang kami miliki," Kyuhyun berucap dengan senyum manis bertengger di wajahnya.

Leeteuk tersenyum tulus dan mengusap rambut Kyuhyun lembut.

"Gomawo, ne?"

Kyuhyun juga member yang lain mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, sekarang waktunya Hyung istirahat. Kami juga akan turun ke dorm bawah. Jaljayo, Hyung," Yesung berkata sambil bangkit dari duduknya disusul Eunhyuk, Ryeowook, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

"Jaljayo, dongsaengdeul."

Setelah penghuni dorm bawah turun, Donghae langsung membawa Leeteuk ke kamar mereka. Meninggalkan Kangin, Shindong juga Siwon yang masih terduduk di ruang tengah.

"_Gomawo, dongsaengdeul. Gomawo ELF. Perhatian kalian akan menjadi salah satu kekuatanku untuk bertahan."_

~Fin~

Fict ini selesai dibuat jauh sebelum uri leader wamil. Suka kepikiran gimana fisik Leeteuk Oppa yg banyak bgt job itu. Semoga aja Leeteuk Oppa selalu sehat. Ditunggu RnR nya ya, Chingu ^^  
Oh ya, gomawo buat yg udah jadiin aku sbg author favorites, malu sendiri waktu tahu. Mianhae kalo selama ini ga pernah bales review dri Chingudeul..


End file.
